scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Shark Plant
Shark Plants are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They appear to be stronger relatives of the main Carni Plant, and Gregory & co. encounter these foes at Meadow's End. Physical Appearance Shark Plants have a similar appearance to that of their weaker relatives, however bearing a difference. Shark Plant appears to be a light-blue headed bipedal plant that has the appearance to almost resemble a shark (hence its name) with many teeth, a dorsal fin on his forehead and back, and red-bodied roots. Development Shark Plant's name, as well as his appearance, was based off one of the enemies made by a certain YouTuber. Attacks Like Carni Plant, Shark Plant will mainly attack Gregory & co. by biting. He also performs more special moves than that of his weaker relative. Such moves are Assassin's Whip, Leaf Blast, Leaf Whirl, Bloodrush, Hydrospurt, Sunny-D, and Regenerate. Assassin's Whip is a somewhat powerful move, which the user whips the foe hard. It also has a high critical-hit ratio. Leaf Blast is a weak grass move, only performed by some enemies. The user creates a leaf emanating with energy, then fires it at the target. It can however, lower a foe's Attack power by one level. Leaf Whirl is a stronger move of Leaf Blast, which creates a whirling leaf, then thrown at the target to deal damage. Bloodrush is a move that can be used by blood-thirsty foes. They rush into the foe with a somewhat red aura, which drains their HP and adds it to the user's. The amount of HP recovered depends on the damage. Hydrospurt is a weak water move, which spurts amounts of water at the foe. It repeats up from 2-5 times. Sunny-D is a status effect move, which can only work if the weather is sunny. Its effect can boost the user's Defense by one level. Regenerate is a healing move, which heals the user only. The healing move's power depends on the weather. Shark Plant is just as dangerous as Carni Plant to encounter. Shark Plant has great Attack power, as proven when he uses Assassin's Whip and Bloodrush. He also does good with using special attacks. However, he is weak against electricity (since electricity stimulates his whole body), but strong against fire and ice attacks. Using Dripper's electric special attacks can take this enemy out. Lion Plant, the strongest relative of Shark Plant, is an enemy that Gregory & co. will encounter at the Challenge Tower later on in the game. The only difference is that Lion Plant's appearance can almost resemble a lion, having brown-bodied root stems and sharp claws on its leaf stems. Trivia *According to Shark Plant's Mind Thought, he says that he smells blood, as well as tasting the scent of it. It can be evaluated that he has the characteristics of a real shark. *Shark Plant was the first drawn character before his relatives Carni Plant and Lion Plant were. *Shark Plant's appearance can somewhat resemble the plant monster from the movie "Little Shop Of Horrors". *Shark Plant is also fought at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Plant Creatures Category:Hybrid Creatures Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies